


their firsts

by sunkissedcrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedcrow/pseuds/sunkissedcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their first words, first play together, first date, first fight, and first morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	their firsts

**Author's Note:**

> as always i am incredibly creative with titles (not really but okay)
> 
> (Written for SemiShira Week 2016, Day 1: Firsts)

The first words they exchanged were short.

It was during the scrimmage Shiratorizawa held for volleyball tryouts. First years were put together with the second years to observe their potential and ability to connect with new teammates. When the coach found out that a) Shirabu was a setter, and b) he was not on scholarship, he immediately put Semi and him on opposing teams.

They didn't exchange words then, only a polite nod from Shirabu and a light smile from Semi.

It was after Shirabu set a perfect high toss to Kawanishi, after the coach paused the game to bring Ushijima over to Shirabu's team, after Shirabu successfully tossed another perfect arc for Ushijima to spike.

The slam of the ball echoed through the gym and Shirabu clutched his fist together, excitement coursing with the pump of his blood. This was what he came here to do.

He caught sight of the coach nodding from the side of the net. He pressed down a satisfied smile, turning instead to face the net again.

Semi was staring right at him, his bright grey eyes capturing Shirabu’s own gaze. "Nice high toss," he said, and Shirabu hesitated.

Besides tossing to Ushijima, Shirabu had been waiting for this moment ever since he received his acceptance letter to Shiratorizawa. Semi Eita and him were only a year apart, so the competition to toss would automatically be ingrained into their interactions. He had run multiple scenarios over how this first encounter would go, what would Semi say, what would Shirabu say in response.

In the end, he hadn't expected a compliment.

He raised his head haughtily. "Thanks," he replied, and watched one of Semi's eyebrows elevate in response

 

//

 

They play together for the first time a few months later.

It was Shirabu's first match against Aoba Johsai, against Oikawa Tooru. A tough game from the start, and Shirabu wasn't doing well.

He was getting agitated by Oikawa, by how strong his whole team seemed whenever they had the offensive play. Even though Shiratorizawa had been leading with five points, Seijou quickly won back two points in succession. He saw Semi walk over to the coach's side, and his stance became tense. One play later he heard the whistle blow.

He expected his own number on the plaque Semi was holding, but it wasn't. It was Kawanishi's.

Semi strode over to the corner, slamming down the volleyball a few times before he looked over to the referee. This was his first time playing as the pinch server, but he didn't have a single sign of nervousness.

Semi's gaze was as focused as ever, his eyes cutting across the net. Tendou shouted "nice serve!" from the sidelines and the look of seriousness on Semi's face disappeared, a smile stretching across his face.

Shirabu turned away, now feeling weirdly better with Semi at his back.

When Semi served the ball hurled straight towards Oikawa. The receive was shaky, and Oikawa shouted a quick apology through gritted teeth. Seijou's libero set the ball instead, but the spike was received by Semi, diving forward to keep the ball up.

"Shirabu!" he shouted.

Shirabu set the ball, high to his left for Ushijima, and waited for the satisfying _smack!_ that came afterwards.

He couldn't control himself. He turned to Semi first, instead of Ushijima, letting astonishment wash over his face.

Semi already had his hand out, and Shirabu gave him a high five.

"Nice toss," Semi said, even though he didn't spike it.

Shirabu nodded. "Thanks," he replied. Unlike the first time, he found that he meant it.

 

//

 

Their firsts led to seconds, seconds led to thirds, exhausting firsts within their relationship with every passing minute.

When Shirabu discovered his feelings for Semi, a new set of firsts emerged.

 

//

 

The first date they had was after they lost to Karasuno.

Shirabu was the one who asked Semi out, only it immediately became apparent that Semi wasn't aware it was a date, because the first thing he said to Shirabu was, "I'm the earliest?"

Shirabu paused. "I'm here?"

Semi laughed. It was cute, what the fuck. "No, I mean among the others. Ushijima's always on time for one," he explained.

Shirabu looked at him with judging, half narrowed eyes. "The others aren't coming," he said slowly.

Now Semi just looked confused. "They cancelled?"

Shirabu continued to stared at him. He either wanted to snap his fingers in front of Semi or kiss him until he understood why Shirabu had been sweating outside the sports shop for the past ten minutes. (He was nervous, okay?)

"They weren't invited, Semi-senpai," Shirabu said, turning away, "Let's go ahead."

But Semi wouldn't let him go. He grabbed hold of his wrist, and Shirabu inhaled sharply. "Shirabu?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing." He'd been so sure Semi liked him back. So sure.

After weeks of observation and seeking advice from Kawanishi (Shirabu asked), Tendou (Shirabu did _not_ ask), and Ushijima (who didn't help), he finally decided to just ask Semi out. But now that the date was actually happening, Semi didn't even know it was one.

Semi sighed. "Well, I don't really get what just happened?" he said.

Shirabu considered dragging his hand over his face in frustration. "I like you," he spat out with as much venom as he could. Fuck.

Semi's mouth parted, eyebrows raising in surprise. "You–"

"I want this to be a date. Sorry," Shirabu said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You–" Shirabu braced himself like he was preparing to receive a pinch server's serve "You like me too?"

Shirabu pressed his lips together, making some sort of pained noise at the back of his throat. This shouldn’t be a hard thing to admit, after all, he already outed himself a few seconds ago. But somehow this was harder, with Semi’s steady focus on him, his face coming closer and closer.

Shirabu took a step back instinctively.

Semi’s face softened. “Shirabu…"

He swallowed. “Yes,” He admitted unwillingly, his voice fluctuating in just a single syllable like it actually physically hurt him to open his mouth.

Semi inhaled, leaning back as his chest puffed out between them. Then he bit his lip. “So this is a date from the beginning?” Shirabu nodded jerkily, keeping his eyes on a flowerbed by their side. “Okay what do you have planned?"

Shirabu looked up, faced with the smile that always made his chest tighten from a distance. It was completely irrational, Shirabu thought, the smile unbalanced Semi’s face: an eyebrow raised, one side of his lip hitched up higher than the other. It was basically a smirk, but somehow on Semi, it was genuine.

“I didn’t really have anything planned,” Shirabu said slowly. “Just that we’d…talk and stuff."

A playful glint crept into the edges of Semi’s eyes, giving his smile an annoying shade of knowing amusement. “Yeah?"

Shirabu flushed with a frown. “Shut up."

Semi bumped his shoulders against Shirabu, his large stature almost knocking Shirabu off balance. “I’d like that,” he said.

Shirabu glanced downwards. “Me too,” he replied softly.

 

//

 

Their first fight was Shirabu's fault.

After Semi graduated, he started working in the bakery division of his family restaurant. While he had work, Shirabu was starting to feel the strain of balancing his academics, volleyball, and captaining duties.

They met up weekly for dinners. Sometimes they saw each other more than once a week, sometimes those two hours were the only time they had.

This particular week though, this particular Saturday, was not a good one for Shirabu. It started with him being late for school, where he then got a test back, a score of 67 written and circled in red, then finally, some of the non-regular first years were late for volleyball practice, and the entire team was punished because of it. Shirabu though, as the captain, had to run five more laps, practice serving 20 more times before practice even began.

Shirabu sighed, crumbling onto the ramen bar tabletop.

Semi’s hand was on him in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on his back with his thumb. “You okay?"

Shirabu turned his head, laying his cheek on his arms so he could look at Semi. “Tired,” he said, “I can barely lift my arms and I’m pretty sure my brain is melting,"

Semi looked at him fondly, his head supported on his fist. “You sleeping well lately?” he asked.

Shirabu almost snorted. “No,” he answered, closing his eyes. He felt Semi’s hand on his head, then his knuckles, dragging across Shirabu’s cheek in a light graze. Shirabu opened his eyes immediately.

“We’re in public,” he said lowly, glancing wearily at the other patrons at the ramen bar. The chef near them indiscreetly glanced away when Shirabu’s eyes raked over him, and Shirabu felt himself flush with something akin to embarrassment.

They had this discussion before; Semi was a lot more comfortable with relationship, showing tactile signs of affection even when they were on a half-crowded bus. But Shirabu wasn’t, and Semi knew that.

Semi raised an eyebrow. “I barely touched you,” he retorted. “Calm down."

See, Shirabu never understood why people felt the need to say “calm down” when he was, in fact, trying to be the fucking calmest person in the world. It came with being a setter, he had to be calm or he would affect the game. Nothing good ever came out of someone saying “calm down” to someone who was calm, because the moment those words came out, they were no longer going to remain as the clear stagnate surface of a pond.

And for someone like Shirabu, who enjoyed being needlessly defiant in face of people he felt were challenging him, had an eve bigger effect.

He swatted Semi’s hand away, and Semi’s eyes widened.

He knew Semi was no longer challenging him; their days of competition, at least competition about volleyball, were behind them. But it was hard to forget things like that, things that were close to the chest once.

“Let’s just order,” Shirabu said. When he reached for the menu in front of then, Semi caught his wrist.

“Hey,” he began, “you need to sort out your time management, you’re wearing yourself too thin."

“Clearly, I know that,” Shirabu said dryly.

Semi narrowed his eyes, his own hot-headedness rising to the surface. "I'm just trying to help, Kenjirou, and you're not letting me–"

"So stop helping!" Shirabu snapped. The hurt that flashed on Semi's face almost made him wish he didn't say it. His expression was the same as when they first met, when Semi wore a light frown of disapproval at decisions Shirabu made on court.

Semi retreated; he closed his mouth and jutted his tighten jaw out. "Okay," he said simply.

But Shirabu wasn't done. "All you ever say is that you're trying to help," he said through gritted teeth, “But you’re just saying stuff I already know. You’re not my senpai anymore, Semi, I don’t need you to be."

The moment those words left his mouth he regretted them. He wanted to get something off of his chest, but this was just unkind. He inhaled through his nose, watching Semi’s expression harden.

“Right,” he said.

They glared at each other like children, the near summer heat around them accentuating their tension. Shirabu’s mouth felt dry after his outburst but he refused to reach for his mug of tea. It was only when the chef came over to take their order that they glanced away from each other, each muttering their choice before they returned to silence.

 

//

 

Their first morning together was spent in love.

The next morning Shirabu woke up to his phone vibrating out of its tiny silicon case.

He jerked awake, finding himself at his desk, a pencil falling from of his hand. A headache started pounding at his temple, and moments of last night came back to him: the fight between Semi and him, them scarfing down dinner then parting ways with no delay. When Shirabu went home he tried to rage-study, but evident from the way he woke up, his efforts to distract himself yielded no results.

He reached for his phone, half awake and half rested, and found Semi’s face on its screen. The brightness of the photo made him squint before accepting the call.

“Semi?"

There was brief pause among static, then, “Hey I just realized you still call me by my family name.”

“What?"

“Never mind. Can you open the door for me?"

“The…door? What door?”

“Your front door."

Shirabu almost dropped his phone. “What?"

“I’m downstairs, open the door before your family wakes up.” Then the line went dead.

Shirabu nearly tripped three times, falling out of his chair, rushing down the stairs, and jumping from the genkan.

He ripped the door open. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Semi blinked, palm held up in a mid wave. “To see you,” he said simply. “Your bedhead is adorable by the way."

Shirabu flushed, embarrassment and anger rushing to his cheeks all at once. “You live an hour away, and it’s–it’s–what time is it?"

The corner of Semi’s lip quirked up. “It’s seven fifty-two am,” he replied.

“Seven fifty-two,” Shirabu repeated and Semi nodded. “What the hell are you doing here?"

Semi frowned. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then he leaned forward, his lips brushing softly against Shirabu’s cheek before he pulled away. “I was up baking bread anyway, so I thought I’d stop by,” he said, then he held up a white plastic bag. Shirabu could see two faint outlines of bread in the bag, each smaller than the size of his palm. “Can I come in?"

Shirabu swallowed. The memory of their first fight last night was still fresh in his memory, fresh in Semi’s too no doubt.

“Yeah,” he muttered, stepping away from the door. He led them to the kitchen, where he took the plastic bag from Semi with a small thanks and put it on the kitchen counter.

“They’re freshly baked,” Semi added, and Shirabu nodded.

A moment of silence passed, the two of them at corners of the small kitchen space.

Then Semi broke first, he looked away from Shirabu, saying, “Look about last night–"

“No,” Shirabu interrupted. He understood that he was the one who needed to say something, and he wasn’t going to let Semi take the fall because they both wanted to mend things. "I'm–I'm sorry." Semi's eyebrows rose just a fraction. "I lashed out on you when I was stressed, I shouldn't have done that."

Semi crossed the distance between them. He rested his hands on top of Shirabu's shoulders, making the latter boy look up at him. "And I shouldn't have pestered you, I'm sorry too," he said. "We're okay."

Shirabu nodded, biting his lip. When he looked up and met Semi's eyes again, a soft kiss landed on his mouth.

Semi pulled away with a laugh. "Morning breath," he said, and Shirabu glared at him.

"Your–" the rest of Shirabu's words drowned in a yawn. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Your fault."

Semi looked at him fondly before flicking his forehead. "Go sleep, okay?" Shirabu made a sound of protest. "I'm not senpai-ing you, or mom-ing you or whatever, okay? You're obviously tired and I have to get back to work anyway, so go rest up."

Shirabu hesitated. It was in this moment that he realized Semi's ungelled hair, among the darkened tips, still had hints of flour scattered all around. The unlit kitchen shaded his face nicely, softening his already gentle expression. A light morning breeze filled their space, Shirabu felt a different type of tired from when he first woke.

This exhaustion didn't come with a clench in his chest, didn't make his head hurt, didn't flood his mind with tasks, dates, worries, regrets.

Semi pressed another kiss to his lips, filling him with contentment and peace. When they parted Shirabu allowed a smile to come onto his face.

"Okay," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! tumblr is [here](http://sunkissedcrow.tumblr.com)!! and go participate in [SemiShira Week](http://semishiraweek.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
